Square One
by myloxylotos
Summary: Deleted scene taken from Speed Of Sound and expanded on.


"Will?" I heard the sound of something heavy being dropped to the floor in the choir room and was worried. "What are you doing here? Have you been here since school ended? You should go home, Terri's probably worried sick about you."

He scoffed, "Terri doesn't care." I knew it was a lie, somehow I did. He looked down at the ground and played with his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"SAT Prep. It's only seven, Will. Why aren't you with Terri, living the perfect life you have?" Sarcasm was laced in my voice, I was jealous of their failed relationship.

"Perfect?" He was starting to get angry, frustrated. "You think our relationship is perfect?" I nodded slightly, ashamed of the way he was talking to me. "How's this for 'perfect'? Terri was lying. About the pregnancy."

"Oh, Will, I"

He raised his hand to stop me. He didn't want my compassion. "Save it. It's over now. So..you're going home?"

"Unless you need someone to talk to." I played with my hands and hoped he said he did need someone and he would be as passionate as all the other times he wasn't supposed to be. "I know this must be hard.." His back was turned to me and I couldn't see his face contort from confusion to anger but he hastily turned around to show me.

"I know this must be hard?" He repeated my words in a patronizingly query manner. "You know what must be hard? To love someone for fifteen years to find out they would lie to you about something so large, something that made you feel like you were finally doing something right, something that made you feel like you had a purpose in life? To be so frustrated but still go home with a smile on your face to a wife who doesn't care about your biggest passion and constantly tears it down? To want to love someone but be chained to someone else?" His voice flounced and he walked down from the stage like place of the room that the glee kids sat on during the day. "You know how that feels, Emma?" He walked towards me and I backed into the stack of mattresses. He was near me, so close I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Of course I do." I breathed. "You don't think my heart ached when I saw you with Terri? You don't think I wanted to be the one you saw when you came home? That I wanted you to be the one slipping a ring on my finger?" I felt his cool minty breath slowly blow on my face, he was so close. Too close for a married man.

Will somehow calmed down in my presence, but it was still too much for me. His forehead was barely touching mine, his hands were resting on by my side near my shoulders and breasts. "I wanted to come home to you too." Out of all the confessions Will and I made since we met, this was the biggest somehow. "I wanted to slip a ring on your finger. I wanted to lie in bed on an unplanned Saturday morning with you."

"Wanted?" I teased him, only to further lighten the mood. "You don't want to anymore?"

A hearty chuckle was breathed on my face and I smiled along. Not long after, Will was repeating two sentences. "Let me. Please, let me." Will was having a struggle with himself, I tried to help him end it.

"Let you what?" Before my brain could process what was happening Will's hand cupped my cheek.

"Do this." He whispered against my lips before pushing his against them. My first kiss with Will was tender and short. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" I nodded my head and Will kissed me again. My second kiss with Will was longer and amorous, Will's thumb rubbed to and fro across my cheek.

"I'm going to leave her, you know." Will whispered to me after our sixth kiss. I started to tell him not to leave her for me but he took the words from my mouth. "I'm not leaving her for you, not exactly. I would leave her if I didn't know you, but because I _do _know you I want to be with you after I leave her. Did that make any sense?"

"Perfect sense." I pressed my lips touched his, the first time _I _kissed him.

* * *

**I know this is short, but I wanted to upload something. Thoughts? **

**I've been working on a new story for a while, are you interested in a preview?**


End file.
